


The Bayer Brothers;and the final

by MoonPachimari



Series: Bayer Brothers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: And smol, Bayer brothers, Their all gay, There's an Axoloti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/MoonPachimari





	The Bayer Brothers;and the final

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My closest Friend Who has no account](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+closest+Friend+Who+has+no+account).



Alan stared over the crib wall, the three year old stared at his new brother in the crib. He stared up at his father and mother. Thomas Bayer looked at his wife, Madison. Madison picked up Alan, Thomas picking up his two year old son Fynn. The two parents left the room, Thomas stopping and turning off the light. The small one year in the crib already long asleep, fist tightly clutched around a blue and silver bird, a gold and red lion leaned against a black and yellow badger. A silver and green snake lie across the top of the crib.


End file.
